There's Something Strange in the Woods
by Zealouss
Summary: Percy and Annabeth notice Grover is starting to act weird. What's up with that? And is Kronos back...again? *A little bit of Percabeth, not much*


**Okay, hope you guys like this! Sorry it's kinda short….**

PERCY POV

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! "What the…..?" I said, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the digital clock next to my bunk. I know, generally demigods aren't supposed to have digital stuff like that, but I've found asking Annabeth for a wake up call makes me grumpier than a regular alarm, so I arranged to get one from the Stoll brothers. But I don't think that my alarm clock made the kind of sounds I was hearing. "Tyson, do you hear," I looked and found him under a blanket, his silhouette hammering something, "that." He was oblivious when he was working. So, since it was 6:00 and I wasn't gonna be able to sleep again, I pulled off the sheets and got dressed.

Nobody was really up yet, so I just took a walk. I was walking along hen I saw a delicate green-tinted hand from behind a tree. "Juni-" she grabbed me and yanked me behind her tree.

"SHH!" she said.

"Um, -ow- sorry." I said. Nymphs.

"What's the matter?" I whispered. She peeked past her tree and quick dove behind it again.

"I'm not sure…I think I saw…" she shivered, looking shaken.

"What?!" I said.

"Your gonna laugh at me."

"No I won't." I said, starting already to laugh.

"I think I-I saw a ghost!" That wasn't very funny actually. Most people would say, "Psh, ghosts aren't real!" But…they kinda are. I've seen ghosts do some pretty horrible stuff.

"Are you sure?" I was worried. Nymphs are pretty emotional, but this was real.

"No, it was probably just a shadow or….something." she said, letting go of my head which she had been pushing lower to try and hide me behind the tiny tree. "Sorry," she said, laughing a little like she was embarrassed, "I guess I was just seeing stuff again." Poor Juniper. I know how it feels to feel…well stupid. I know very well actually.

"No prob. How's it going with you and Grover?" I asked.

"Oh, everything's great! I love that crazy goat to bits." She said, looking up at the sky. I think she was seeing something other than the early morning clouds drifting slowly past.

"Cool. I'll see you around Juniper." I said, walking over to the Athena cabin to see if Annabeth was awake. I went around the back to look through her window. Nope, she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful with her honey-colored hair down, her eyes closed. She sighed and turned over. She really was beautiful.

"Hey Perc." Said Grover. I jumped like I'd been stabbed in the behind with Poseidon's trident. "Oh! ……Oh! Hey G-Grover!" I said, trying to salvage my dignity and hide that fact that I'd just been watching Annabeth sleep for who knows how long. H e sat there, his eyes skeptical, his arms folded. It was weird, I've never seen him do that before.

"Percy, you and I both know you need to tell her some time." I played dumb. "Tell who what?"

"You really need me to say it?" he said.

"NO! I mean, say what?" He cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled, "THAT YOU,PERSEUS JACKSON, ARE IN LOVE WITH-" At that point I kinda tackled him.

"Shut. _Up._" He stifled a laugh, and pointed. I looked behind my shoulder, still pinning Grover to the ground. Annabeth had opened her window and was staring groggily at us.

"What exactly are you two doing?" she said.

"Well, I was trying to tell Percy that he should tell you-" I put my hand over his mouth. "Tell me…what?" she said. I noticed she was still in her pajamas. I took a deep breath.

"That…That I love you Annabeth. With all my heart." She gasped, and jumped out of the window, and we hugged. "I've always loved you too Percy!" she said, and we kissed.

Ha, NOT. Why the flip would I tell her that?

"That I should tell you…." I tried to think. "I don't like being sneaked up on?"

Annabeth looked at me. "Sneaked up on. So…he snuck up on you, and you tackled him. So he was…warning me not to sneak up on you."

"Um…ya."

"And Percy, why exactly are you and Grover frolicking around at 6:30 in the morning? And why is Grover laughing?" I was trapped.

"Well I was taking a walk… and Grover….jumped at me…and I thought he was a monster….so I….tackled him." This was one of those times where I felt stupid. Grover laughed. But it wasn't his normal laugh. It was more…I'm not sure. It had sort of an-well, an evil flavor to it. And trust me when I say, Grover of ALL people is not evil. Annabeth and I both stared at him. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What was that?" Annabeth said incredulously.

"Uh…maybe I ate a rusty can or something." Annabeth shook her head. "Whatever. Can you two take your little bromance somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep." Rather then argue about the bromance comment, I glared at Grover and walked away. He followed me, laughing the whole way.

"And she…and you…BA-AHAHA!!" he fell from laughing so hard.

"HA HA. Your so hilarious."

**What'd you think? I know that Grover doesn't really act that way, but I intended for him to act…strange. You'll understand what's going on with Grover later in the story…**


End file.
